Tied, Tethered, and Torn
by totallygilmore
Summary: Quinn knew what it was like to be tethered to someone. Set in 2x21.


**Characters/Pairings: **Quinn/Puck, Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Beth (mother/daughter), Finn/Rachel (and small amounts of Klaine, Brittana, and Samcedes)

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>She sat there quietly as Mr. Schuester spoke for Sue.<p>

"When you love someone like I loved her, they're a part of you. It's like you're attached to this invisible tether and no matter how far away, you can always feel them. And every time I reach for that tether, it's like I'm falling into nothingness."

She sees Finn glance over at Rachel. She watches as Kurt twiddles his thumbs and she knows he is thinking about his mom, his dad, and probably Blaine, as well. She can tell Santana's looking over at Brittany, and she sees Sam and Mercedes exchange a look and she knows something has to be going on between them.

Her friends—her family. They all knew what it was like to be tethered to someone in some way, shape, or form.

A blurred image of a baby girl swaddled in a small pink blanket filled her thoughts.

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"I can get us a house, some stuff, we could be a family."_

_"This parenting thing, we can do this."_

_"Puck is the father."_

_"I'd like to be there when she's born."_

_"I think my water just broke."_

_"It hurts so bad!"_

_"You suck, you suck, you suck!"_

"_Do you want to keep her?"_

"_Did you love me?" "Yes, especially now."_

"_She looks like you."_

"_What's her name?" "Beth."_

_Beth_.

She blinked back her tears, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and reached for Finn's hand. She holds on tight, trying to erase the feeling, erase the pain.

Finn let's go of her hand as they sing.

As they filed out of the church, she sees him staring at Rachel as he sits in his truck. As she climbed in, she knew something wasn't right.

"Why are you crying?" she questioned.

"Because _I'm breaking up with you_," he stated, leaning against the steering wheel.

"Because of _Rachel_?" she sighed, "Do you love her?"

"I _shouldn't_ have done this with _you_," he admitted, "I just can't. That _feeling_ that Sue was talking about in there—about being tethered to someone—I just—I don't feel that way about you,"

"But you do with _her_," she said, annoyed. She should've felt something in that moment for him. _Guilt, pain, anything,_ as long as she felt it for Finn, he would shut up and everything would fall back into place. But she didn't.

"No," she shook her head, "No. We're not breaking up. I can handle your confusion with Rachel. We can stay together and next year, we can be king and queen."

"No! Just stop it. I don't want that life! Don't you feel anything, anymore? This is real. This is happening."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Are you happy? Is this me, 'feeling' enough for you?"

"I'm—just—I'm sorry I said that. I lo—"

"_Just don't touch me!_" she slapped his hand away and slides out of his truck. She slammed the door of his truck shut stomping back towards the church stairs, past Rachel, hoping to find Mercedes or Kurt.

"He break up with you for Rachel?" came a man's voice.

"It's none of your business, Puck," she muttered, digging around in her purse for her cellphone.

"He's tethered to her, you know?" he mumbled.

"_Yes! I know!_" she snapped, turning around to face him, "I _know_ that everyone in this _freaking club_ is tethered to_ someone_! Santana's tethered to Brittany, Kurt's tethered to Blaine, and somehow Sam seems to be tethered to Mercedes!"

"What about you?" he asked, cutting her off, "Who are you tethered too?"

"_Why do you care?_" she retaliated.

He didn't answer right way, so she turned to leave.

"She is my daughter, too, Quinn," he whispered in a low voice,

She stopped and turned around.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered.

"What?"

"That you _loved_ me?" Quinn locked eyes with him, "That you wanted to_ keep_ her? That you wanted to be a _family_?"

_"Yes."_

The next few moments were filled with silence, words didn't have to be spoken to know what the two of them were thinking—about what could've been.

"Need a ride home?" he questioned.

As she nodded, he took her hand. As his hand touched hers, she felt something. She felt at home, whole, together. The images she had tried so hard to push away flooded her mind, again.

Puck was _right._

_She_ was tethered to _someone._

_They_ were tethered to someone.

To their _baby girl._

To _Beth._

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet. I heard someone mention Quinn's look during the scene in 2x21 and how she was probably thinking of Beth and then this I wrote this. The title, <em>Tied, Tethered, and Torn, <em>refers to that she is tied to (and loves) Puck, she is tethered (and of course loves) her and Puck's daughter, and _torn _means her relationship with Finn was always torn, meaning it was never right and never will be (and it wasn't, I hate Fuinn). **

** Please review! Pretty please. :)**_  
><em>


End file.
